The present invention relates to a device for non-invasive ultrasound treatment of disc disease, wherein at least one therapeutic ultrasound transducer is provided for treatment of the disc, preferably nucleus pulposus, of a patient by generating by means of said therapeutic ultrasound transducer an ultrasonic field, the temperature focus of which is located in the disc, preferably nucleus pulposus, for heating thereof, and wherein the therapeutic ultrasound transducer is of a “phased-array”-type for being able to vary the distance between the transmitter element of the therapeutic ultrasound transducer and the temperature focus of its ultrasonic field.
The intervertebral disc consists of an outer fibrous tissue ring, anulus fibrosus, and an inner, more viscous part, nucleus pulposus. The disc functions as a shock absorber and if anulus fibrosus breaks, e.g. a small fissuring, disc matter may find its way out and cause a compression of nerve roots and induce an inflammatory reaction.
Prolapsed intervertebral discs have been treated surgically since the thirties by removal of the displaced disc matter and/or a part of the bulging disc. Later, the surgical treatment has developed towards less invasive operations and now, microscopes and percutaneous techniques are used for removing disc matter. An alternative method for surgical treatment is chemonucleolys, where the enzyme chymopapain is injected into nucleus pulposus, the central part of the disc. The enzyme polymerizes the long proteoglycan chains in nucleus pulposus with subsequent loss of the hygroscopicity. This reduces the volume and pressure in nucleus pulposus and the bulging part of the disc, which explains the pain relief patients with sciatica experience after chemonucleolys. The method has proven to give pain relief in 75 per cent of the cases and has a well documented cost efficiency. Unfortunately, the method has caused serious allergic reactions in about 1 per cent of the cases. Next step in the development could be a non-invasive treatment or therapy of prolapsed intervertebral discs, which preferably should be painless, avoid the risk for infections and carried through ambulatory.
A method for thermotherapy and coagulation of tissue involves use of focused ultrasound with high intensity. The ultrasouond pass well through soft tissue and can be focused on remote spots within a surface of a few millimeters. The energy absorption in the tissue increases the temperature with a sharp temperature gradient such that the boundaries of the treated volume are clearly limited without causing any damages on the surrounding tissue (U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,890, U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,655). Ultrasound treatment or therapy of prolapsed intervertebral discs is previously known (EP 0 872 262).
Heat treatment or thermotherapy of discs has proven successful in a method called IDET (U.S. Pat. No. 6,073,051, U.S. Pat. No. 6,007,570, U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,504). The method has as its aim to insert a catheter into the disc by means of a cannula. Farthest out on the catheter there is a spool which is heated by applying a radio frequency voltage thereon (U.S. Pat. No. 6,785,705). The heat is increased to about 90° C. in nucleus pulposus where the heating element of the catheter has been located and treatment or therapy is carried through for about 15 minutes.
Surgery with focused ultrasound has several advantages compared with other thermal techniques. In the first place, it is non-invasive, secondly, focus can be made movable and thirdly, the energy can be supplied in a few seconds. The limitation of ultrasound is its absorption in bone and its poor penetration through gas-filled passages. Clinical applications of ultrasound surgery are today mostly used in ophtalmic surgery, urology and oncology. The effect of ultrasound can be divided into thermal and non-thermal effects.
The thermal effects of ultrasound are caused by absorption of ultrasound in the tissue. This leads to a temperature increase which is dependent on the parameters of the ultrasound (frequency and intensity) and the acoustic properties of the tissue. The absorption of ultrasound in musculoskeletal tissues increases with the apatite and protein content, which means high absorption in bone, cartilage, tendons and ligaments. Water however, has a low ultrasound absorption capacity and can for this reason be used as an acoustic medium between the ultrasound transducer and the tissue. Higher absorption can be expected in anulus fibrosus (high collagen content) than in nucleus pulposus (high water content). This will lead to higher temperatures in the outer part of the intervertebral disc than in the central part. In order to avoid that the temperature in anulus fibrosus exceeds detrimental level at the same time as the temperature in nucleus pulposus reaches a sufficient level, the ultrasound can be transmitted from several ultrasound sources. In this manner, the fields will overlap each other and increase the effect in nucleus pulposus at the same time as the intensity in the surrounding tissue including anulus fibrosus can be kept low.